O Natal das Amazon's Tomorrow
by Lothus
Summary: Presente de Natal para as minhas amigas do Amazon's Tomorrow.:


_**O Natal das Amazon's Tomorrow**_

_By Lothus_

O Natal. Época de magia e de felicidade. Em que todos estão felizes, com seus amigos e familiares.

Na casa das Amazon's Tomorrow não seria diferente, é claro. E aquele Natal seria especial.

Lothus se levantou cedo, juntamente com Kurayko, Letícia e Midori, desceram para a cozinha.

Lothus: Hey, eu quero fazer o panetone de chocolate! XD

Kurayko : Eu fico com a parte dos doces gelados! XD

Letícia: Bom, ficarei com a decoração da mesa, então!

Midori: Hey, meninas! Pra fazer isso primeiro precisamos tomar um café bem reforçado e chamar as meninas! Como diz o antigo ditado: "Saco vazio não pára em pé".

Lothus chamou Lis, Paula-Chan e Jun, e o grupo tomou o café da manhã animadamente, enquanto discutiam os preparativos da ceia de Natal. O dia iria ser corrido, e não deu outra.

Do decorrer do dia, enquanto umas cozinhavam, outras compravam frutas e artigos para decoração natalinas. Todas estavam muito animadas, era o primeiro Natal que passavam em sua própria casa. Iriam passar somente elas, já que os cavaleiros iriam passar as festas com suas famílias. Apesar da saudade dos amores, todas estavam crentes de que a ceia iria ser inesquecível, então as garotas fizeram um trato entre si: nada de falar com os namorados até o almoço de Natal, que seria realizado no Santuário. Mas a tentação era grande...

Kurayko: Lothus! Peguei no flagra! Desliga o telefone jááá! XD

Lothus: Mas foi o Milo que ligou, Kuray-chan!

Kurayko: Nãããão nãããão, o trato era de que iríamos vê-los só amanhã, sendo assim então vou ligar para o Camye...

Letícia: Então vou falar com Shaka!

Lis: Meninas, se acalmem! '

As meninas riram entre si, Kurayko desligando o telefone na cara de Milo, que fez bico e ligou novamente. Shaka, Camus e Aioros também ligaram. Não teve jeito, todas falaram com seus queridos cavaleiros, umas fazendo biquinho de saudade.

Paula: Hey, venham ver uma coisinha com este peru, eu acho que... GEEEEENTEEE O PERU TÁ QUEIMAAAAANDO! ACUDAM AQUIIII!

Paula abriu o forno, que soltou uma fumaça preta, estranha. Tirou o pobre peru, torrado, de dentro dele. Fez uma careta para o estado da ave, que seria um dos pratos principais da ceia.

Paula: Coitado do peru... Tão bonito estava ;;

Jun: Calma, Paula. Faremos outro '

Lis: Que Zeus o tenha! Vamos fazer outro então XD

As garotas gargalhavam do acontecido, passaram o dia fazendo piadinhas sobre o peru torrado. Chegava o começo da noite, e as meninas viam o resultado se seus esforços.

A mesa estava com uma toalha vermelha, com flocos de neve desenhados em branco. As frutas, caprichosamente cortadas por Letícia e Jun, adornavam o centro, o panetone de Lothus e os pudins e pavês de kurayko dos lados. O novo peru, de Lis e Paula, no canto, acompanhados por outras delícias salgadas preparadas por Midori. As velas, pratos e cálices, cuidadosamente colocadas nos respectivos lugares de cada garota.

Midori: Vamos nos arrumar!

Jun: E colocar os presentes embaixo da árvore!

Outra correria. Vestidos pra cá, embrulhos pra lá. As meninas tomando banho em seus respectivos quartos, se arrumando rapidamente e saindo, umas pegando vestes no quarto das outras, outras, já prontas, tentando descer escondidas para colocar os presentes embaixo da árvore, para ninguém ver.

A tão esperada hora, enfim, havia chegado. Lothus desceu, a saia jeans preta, a blusinha vermelha e o gorrinho de papai noel. Estava simples, os cabelos ainda molhados.

Letícia: Lothus! Saia preta no Natal! '

Lothus: Ah... é que... Ah, não consigo usar roupas claras! XD

Letícia estava com um vestido verde claro, os lindos cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo. Lis desceu no mesmo instante, os cabelos presos numa trança simples, o vestido de alcinhas rosa-bebê. Jun e Midori desceram também, ambas de branco, o vestido de Midori com rosas na barra e o de Jun com detalhes em amarelo nas mangas e no busto. Paula desceu de saia jeans e blusinha regata azul, também de gorrinho de papai noel, junto com Kurayko, de vestido vermelho e preto.

Lis: Essas meninas... Sempre têm de usar uma cor escura! XD

Jun: Sempre diferentes... Ah, meninas... '

Sentaram-se à mesa, Lis bateu levemente com a colher em seu cálice, pedindo silêncio.

Lis: Bem... Quero agradecer a todas vocês por estarmos juntas essa noite. Depois desse longo ano, estou muito feliz de estarmos em nossa própria casa, com nossos queridos cavaleiros, que mesmo não estando conosco, sei que sentem a mesma felicidade em partilhar tantos momentos de alegria. Que todas tenhamos um Natal digno de ser inesquecível!

As meninas brindaram, desfrutando da ceia em seguida, que estava deliciosa, Lothus e Kurayko apostando em quantos minutos o peru iria acabar, Letícia elogiando os dotes culinários das companheiras.

Depois do jantar divertido, as garotas se reuniram em baixo da enorme árvore, trocando os presentes de Natal.

Lothus: Tá quase na hora...

Letícia: Do que?

Lothus: Da meia-noite! A hora que eu mais gosto!

Paula: Vamos lá pra fora, os fogos de Natal vão começar!

Na varanda da casa, as amazonas contemplaram os lindos fogos comemorativos, em meio a abraços, sorrisos, lágrimas de felicidade e desejos de um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo.

É o que desejo a vocês, queridas amigas. Vocês podem não estar perto de mim, mas é como se estivessem. Todas vocês são muito queridas pra mim. Feliz Natal!


End file.
